bungeesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of games
Many games are playable with your Bungees, Cards, and Disks. Here is a list of games you can play with your Bungees. Series 1 (EU) The cards from Series 1 (Europe) have different games on their backsides. An exception to this is the game Battle, which uses the '''frontside '''of the card (the side that depicts a character and it's stats on it): *Target: "Aim and... flick!" *Catch: "Aim for the middle card. Avoid the others." *OK/KO: "OK you win. KO you lose." *Battle: "Capture your friend's cards." *Colours: "Each player chooses a colour (red or yellow). The first player to capture all the cards of their colour wins." *Points: "Each card captured has a number of points. The player with the most points after 3 throws wins." The game board that comes with the starter pack can be used to play two games: *Target: "Launch the Bungees from a distance. The player with the most points wins." *Distance: "Launch from outside the board. The player who reaches the furthest distance wins." Bionic Bungees There are four possible games to play from the Bionic series. The basic games are: *Catch: One player puts their disks face up on a surface, the other one puts his face down. The players then take turns flicking their Bungees to see if they catch a disk. The player who "catches" the most disks wins. *Points: Each disk has a number of points. Whoever has the most points in three tries wins. The game board from the starter pack can be used for the other two games. The board games are: *Target: The players flick their Bungees to see if they get the most points. The player that '''does '''get the most points wins. *Board Catch: The players place their disks on the game board. The point of the game is to capture the most disks '''without '''letting your Bungees touch the board. The player that captures the most disks wins. Series 1 (US) The games that you can play with the American cards and disks are: 2 PLAYER DISK GAME: *Flip a disk to see who goes first. *Each player puts their disks face up in front of them on a flat surface. *Take turns flicking your Bungee at the other player's disks. Depending on the color of your Bungee, you get a random amount of points. *Collect the disks that stick to your Bungee and add up the points. Whoever collects all of the opponent's disks first wins. 2-4 PLAYER DISK GAME: *Flip a disk to see who goes first. *Place your disks in the center of the playing arena. *Take turns, in a clockwise rotation, flicking your Bungee at the disk field. *Once all the disks are collected, the player with the most disks wins! You are also able to do advance gameplay by fliping the disks to show their backside. 2-4 PLAYER CARD GAME: *Flip a disk to see who goes first. *Shuffle 4 or more cards and divide them into 2 stacks. Then place the cards out on the floor. (Hint: Doing this next to a wall will make it easier to collect any stray Bungees.) *Flick your Bungee at your opponent's cards from 1-3 feet away. *Whoever sticks their Bungee to the highest point value wins! *Next, try to build a card house out of the cards in your stack. *Flick your Bungee at the opponent's cards from 1-3 feet away. *Whoever sticks their Bungee to the highest point value wins! Category:Games Category:Series 1 (US) Category:Series 1 (EU) Category:Europe Category:US